With the continuous development of liquid crystal display technology, a liquid crystal display with a higher aperture ratio and a wider viewing angle have attracted more and more people's attention. In order to further improve the display performance, the current liquid crystal display usually adopts a double-domain or a single-domain pixel array structure.
In a liquid crystal display that adopts a single-domain pixel, tilt directions of pixel electrodes are the same, and the light transmittance of the liquid crystal display with such a pixel structure is relatively high. For a liquid crystal display that adopts a double-domain pixel, for example, an upper half and an lower half of a pixel electrode in each pixel unit are in a symmetrical tilt structure, and in the power-on state, liquid crystal molecules in the upper half region and liquid crystal molecules in the lower half region possess opposite tilt angles, that is, there are two different liquid crystal domains in a single pixel region, compared with the single-domain pixel, this pixel structure can have a higher contrast and a wider viewing angle range.